A witch's life
by kikkie
Summary: "A sexy incubus that constantly hits on you, a bitchy fairy that won't mind her own business, an unknown guardian that's mean as hell, 3 mean bullies who won't leave me alone and one cult that keeps coming at you. If you thought your life sucked, take a look at mine!" An originally Kikkie story (not a fanfic). Rated M for CURSING, fighting and bloody scenes. Thank you for reading!


_**Kikkie: My very first ORIGINAL story! I am so excited! Thank you for taking the time to read it, I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Hey!

Kevona Ryōhō is my name, and playing with magic is my game! And by that, I mean I am a witch! And no I am not your average broom holding, pointy nose, and wart on face looking witch, although I do have a beauty mark right under my left brown eye. My right eye doesn't have any marks, but it's blue so it's special. I was born with black hair, although I dyed it burgundy when I was 10. I couldn't stand the witch jokes at the orphanage anymore. I lived in orphanage since I was 2 years old, apparently my father didn't want me, so he begged the nuns to take me in. Well that's what they have told me, it was kind of crappy growing up in an orphanage. Every day I was reminded by the others that I would never get adopted because I was different, and they were right! Each one of them got adopted but me! But what can you do? I moved out of the orphanage when I was eleven, I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to go anywhere in that place. Plus I was offered an amazing job with the government! Apparently the government trains special kids like me into fighting monster for them! In exchange, they use the tax's payer's money to care for me and the other special kids they train! AKA, I didn't have a choice when they came to me.

 _Beep-Beep-Beep_

Oh shit! I looked over my shoulder and saw my smart phone ringing. I jumped off my bed and walk over to my chore, which was seven footsteps away, I have a small apartment. When I was close I reached over and picked up my phone. I looked at the screen and saw that ass-hole of a fucking friend of mine Daemon. Mister popular big-shot on campus, and he's texting me to get my ass to school! I pressed the green answer button on the screen and slide it to the side to answer it:

"What is it fuck boy?" I asked Daemon.

"You're late for history." Daemon tells me, his voice is like a calm husky wolf scraping himself against sandpaper. When he hit puberty, which was at ten, he hit it hard!

"I'm not going to history." I tell him. "Miss Apple is a pain in my ass and I rather not deal with her and the blondes."

"If you're not here in the five minutes I will personally come to your apartment, drag you, like I did in middle school when you were still in you PJ's. Do you want to relive that moment?" He asked me. I felt the hairs on my back stand up in fear.

"How many minutes do I have?" I asked as I walk over to my closet and pulls out my longboard. I also grabbed my book bag that had books, pencil, shit needed for school and my homework. It also had Yellow wooded and grey metal tomahawk blade, I named her Jessica. It Also had my my sky blue circle skirt, with my long sleeve ruffle white blouse. I then proceeded to running over then jumping out of my my bedroom window. Oh, did I mention I live in a 34 floor studio apartment building?

"FUCK!" I shouted as I my body begins to fly down to the ground. The longboard in my hand begins to glow an orange neon color that was so bright it could blind an animal. I looked down at my board then down at the ground, the ground was getting bigger and bigger till I stopped mid-way in the air, hanging like a ragdoll by one arm.

"Fuck me…" I said as I lift my body onto my board till I was standing on it. "Forward!" I shouted at my board. It shakes a little before lifting itself and me above my apartment building. When above my building it started to move forward in a very slow motion over the building. It annoyed me.

"Come on, move your wooden ass!" I shouted as I stomp the board underneath my feet. The thing shakes and even turns before soaring through the air at high speed.

"WEEEEE! I shouted as I soar through the air as it rushes through my body, then it hits me, I am still in my yellow bikini string panties and my black spaghetti top. My longboard name is Cali! I found her on a mission one day while I was hunting down a leprechaun. He was using Cali to lure children into back-alleys to eat them and steal their essences. After I killed the fucker I took Cali and we became good friends! And speaking of friends, Daemon is calling me again, I swiped my phone and answered:

"What? I am a mile away." I tell Daemon.

"Mister R is coming." Daemon tells me. I could feel the saliva in my mouth boiling up into a river that was about to explode.

"FUCK! MOVE CALI!" I shouted at my board. The orange color that surrounds Cali turns green and moves faster, almost faster than the speed of light, going past cloud after cloud till final I was hovering over my fucked up school. Holy Trinity catholic academy, or as I like to put it, a place to destroy your children pride and self-esteem. The many times I wanted to swallow my bottle of sleeping pills because of this place…way too many times! Holy Trinity was a catholic high school infused with a college. So basically we had college professor teaching high schoolers the way of god.

Cali slowly brings us down to the outside basketball court. I jump off Cali and onto the hard rocky ground, when I hit the ground it suddenly according to me, I wasn't wearing any shoes…or pants. Thank god no one was outside, or else there would be a big story for channel seven news to cover. I quickly throw my bag onto the ground and begin to put on my uniform. Once dress, I throw my bag over my shoulder and head to my history class. God I hate this school! Everything two color, blue and white, it hurts my eyes. The floor was blue, the walls were blue, the lockers were blue and even the student desk were blue. My god it hurt my eyes, I hate the color blue, it reminded me of the orphanage!

"MISS RAY-HO!" A voice shouted at me, it was Miss Apple, and she sound pissed! I turn my body in her direction as she stomps towards me. Miss Apple was a 64 year old, Caucasian, ruffle white blouse and brown maxi skirt looking mean bitch! She had wrinkles from her forehead, down to her chin, you could see the skin hanging! And she had those awful 50's secretary looking glasses! Well, in my opinion they are actually cute glasses, she just made them look bad. Her hazel eyes were beaming little dots, and the fact that she was 5ft 3in did not help in the situation. I take a deep breath before saying:

"Yes Miss Apple?" I spoke, although I already knew that this would end horrible for me.

"You are three minutes late to class missy! You missed roll call!" She tells me, she was four feet away from me, and yet, her spit seemed to be able to land on me.

"Well, then I see no point in coming to class then!" I tell her with a smile on my face. I turn my body around and begin to walk to the exit, but was stopped when I heard…R's voice.

Kevona Ryōhō!" R calls to me, I turn my body around and saw that he was standing next to Miss Apple.I haven't explain who Mister R is have I? Mister R is the one that recruited me, he's also a demon, of some wort. He was a tall man of 5ft 5in, he always wore a black suite with a red tie and a white shirt underneath. He was white as snow, with hair as black as a raven bird that hanged from his shoulders, and a pitch black goatee beard to go with him. But the thing that scared me the most about him was his eyes, he had emerald green eyes that practically stare into your soul. It was creepy! I sighed again before answering him:

"Yes mister R?" I asked.

"Go to class, we will talk later." He tells me. I nod my head and walk over to the door to Miss Apple class. The minute I enter, all eyes are on me, especially the eyes of the blondes. Vicki, Nicki and Ricki, or as I like to call them, the K-K-K! And the reason why I call them this is because all three of them look like Barbie and they hate black people, AKA, me, the ONLY black girl in this school! All three of these girls are size 4, 5ft 2in, blue eyes, blonde hair to their waste, small pink lips and skin as smooth and white as milk. These three girls practically ran the school and everyone in it. Vicki mom was the principle of the school and her dad own multiple restaurants. Nicki parents were fashion designers, and Ricki daddy was the senator of the city.

"Oh my god, look who it is girls!" Vicki shouted, god I wanted to punch her in the face. "Ray's Ho!"

"It's Ryōhō." I tell her.

"Okay, Rays ho!" Nicki said, the whole class then begins to laugh at me. My face turns red a little, but then my shame turned to rage in two seconds.

"You know what…" I spoke up. "Suck my non-existence cock you Barbie looking slut." I tell her, and right on cue Miss Apple came into the room and heard every word I said.

"Miss Ray Ho!" She shouted at me, my god why is it so hard to pronounce my fucking name? "How dare you say that to your fellow classmate?"

"She started it!" I shouted.

"All I heard was you!" Miss Apple tells me. "Go sit down before I give you a detention!" She shouted at me, I roll my eyes and make my way to the back of the classroom, my seat was in the back, right next to the corner of the room. In front of me was Daemon, AKA…wait I already said this.

"Welcome coco." Daemon said, he doesn't even turn his head to look at me, I was staring at his white shirt.

"Morning to you to." I spoke to him. "How's my vampire bestie doing?" I whispered to him, he turns his head to look at me. Daemon had dark brown eyes, but they were extremely dark to the point that they looked black…what am I saying? They are black, he's a demon! And for some weird reason girls were attracted to him. Okay, yes he had the body of Chris Hemsworth when the guy was in Thor, he had hair darker than snow white, eyes as blue and shiny as a diamond and a deep voice, but I honestly don't see any attraction in this man what so ever. What's worse is that I have been with this fuck boy since I was eight, and so far I regret meeting the asshole! I found him one day crying next to an abandon house near the orphanage. He was wearing a white shirt that was bigger than his body, his hair was long and in a mess. When I went up to him, he bite down into my shoulder and starter to suck my blood! After I regain consciousness I walked home, and behind me all the way was the fuck boy! Ever since then, he won't leave me alone!

"I'm hungry." Daemon tells me.

"Go eat the blonde." I tell him.

"I rather eat you." He tells me.

"I rather you not." I tell him, I gently pat his back before looking at the board. Miss Apple was writing down a whole fucking quiz on the god-dam board. Not on my fucking watch! I stick my right hand index finger into my mouth, I scraped the outer of my tongue with my nail. I then take my finger out of my mouth and begin to write a spell on my desk.

Gods above

Hear my cry

Give me the power

To make the board die

I write down on my desk. The room light in the class makes my saliva shine white. I looked back on the board, it was covered in white chalk of words. I smiles as I lower my head down to my desk and begin to blow on the blue wooden desk, as I blew, the chalk on the board begins to blow away off the board. When Miss Apple wrote the last word, she notice the board was empty of words. It made me smile as she looks around confusedly. Daemon turns his head to me and said:

"That was not necessary." He tells me.

"Yea, but by the time she writes everything back on, we will be in another class." I tell her. Miss Apple looks at the class confused for a while, she then walks out of the class. When the door slammed shut, the blondes got out of their seats and walked right over to Daemon, one of them even had the nerve to sit on my desk like I wasn't here.

"So…Daemon…" Nicki started. "After school the football team and I are going to the Ying-yang burger place. You wanna come?" She asked Daemon as she plays with her hair. Vicki, the one on my desk, lifted her skirt a little and Ricki leans a little bit forward, trying to show off her small boobs.

"Kevona and I are going out after school." Daemon said.

"No we not! Take him!" I shouted at the blondes before standing up and walking away from the three. I make my way to the girl's bathroom but was stopped when I ran into Mister R again. He looks down at me and sighs before saying:

"Why are not in class?" He asked me.

"Why do you stalk me like a pedophile?" I asked him. A small smirk forms on his face.

"Keep talking like that, and I will cut out your pretty little tongue. Then you wouldn't be able to cast any more spells." Mister R tells me, and he can cut my tongue out. He already took my pinky toe from me once, had to learn a BUNCH of spells to bring that fucker back.

"I rather you not." I tell him, and just on cue the school bell rang, dismissing us to our next classes. Mister R smiles at me, he then turns his body around and walks away from me, I watch him walk till he turned a corner, when he was gone I took a deep breathe ad started to walk towards the exit of the school as everyone started to pour into the hallways. I move my closer and closer to the exit, but stopped when I saw the KKK and their group of friends coming towards me. In an instant I turn my body around and TRIED to be invisible. But with my skin color has dark as a cocoa hot chocolate, I was not hard to spot.

"KEVIN!" Vicki shouted at me. God I hate the nicknames people give me. I continued to walk to the point that I was heading to my next class, science. I walked up to the door and grabbed the handle and twisted it, thinking I was safe, but not really because my fucking class was canceled! The door didn't open! Instead there was a fucking sign on the door that said **CLASS CANCELLED, GO TO LIBRARY**.

"Kevin!" Vicki calls to me again. I take a deep breath and turned to look at her and her friends.

"Hi Kevin!" John the joke calls to me, he was Ricki older brother and quarterback of the football team. He also ruffed and raped 13 freshmen in one grading semester! And if you think I am joking, I am not! This fucker's dark fetish is to drug freshmen girls and fuck them. Because of him two girls out of the 13 killed themselves because the police did not believe them. Or morally, his father, Senator Johnson, told police that those girls were lying. Fucked up family!

"Hi." I spoke, the bell that told students that they had five minutes to get to class rang. "I need to go, I am not in the mood to get ruffed and raped!" I tell them, I tried to walk past them, but I was stopped when David and Tony grabbed my shoulder and begin to drag me into the girls bathroom. Along the way, I was kicking, screaming, and thinking…Why the fuck is no one in the hallway helping my ass!? There are men dragging me to the bathroom! I HATE HUMENS! Anyway, back to what I was saying. The two boys drag me to the bathroom, they then throw me to the ground, good thing I have an ass, or else the fall would have broken my tailbone. As I get to my feet, I saw the blondes kicking out all of the girls in the bathroom. Once out, Nicki walks up to me and points her index finger, that had nasty fake nail on it, in my face.

"Stay the fuck away from Daemon!" Nicki tells me. "I have been working my ass off for him to notice me!"

"If you put that effort towards your class work, maybe you wouldn't be failing history?" I tell her.

"Laugh it up now, but remember who my parents are!"

"Your parents are fashion designers! What are they going to do? Poke me with a needle?" I asked her as a smile appears on my face. "And as for Daemon, I don't tell him shit! He does what he wants, and he doesn't like rich bitches like you." I tell her before I pushed her hand away from my face.

"Well I am pretty sure he doesn't want a fat bitch like you!" She tells me.

"I at least my rib cage isn't showing!" I tell her before pushing her aside, then walking past her football friends. "By the way, if you ever do this to me again, I'll make sure that pretty platinum blonde hair of your falls off your head." I tell her before leaving the bathroom in anger. My black Mary-Jane heels clicked and clanked as I head towards the janitor's closet. And yes I notice I have not describe what my school looks like, that's because I don't feel like it, you don't need to know what the school like! If you read a books, then picture what my school looks like without my help. Here I will give you a hint, it's as big as a high paid universality college with lots of sports program, and its blue! Anyway, I was heading to the janitor's closet, once in front of the door I open it, enter the very small space closet and closed the door. I stood there in the dark closet with only a small tint of light coming from the bottom of the door. I press my back against the towels and cleaning supplies and sighed a little before the small light that came out from the ground started to blink red and gold. I stare at the ground for a few minutes before the lights stopped blinking and turned red. I stand up from my position and open the door to the basement classroom, AKA, the monster classroom. Unlike everyone room that had blue chairs, blue painted walls and a green chalk board this class room was painted red. The desks were black metal work tables, three table on each side of the room, in total, there were six tables. One table sat three kids. Then we have silver metal work chairs with black cushions. The room was painted black and had Florence red lights that could prolyl blind a horse. In front of the classroom was a black board with pink chalk writing that said:

MISTER R IS COMING!

BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIER!

"Perfect…" I muttered under my breath as I look at my classmates. There was 18 of us in this very room, 12 boys and 6 girls! And we were all monsters, or different species as the government tells us.

"Kev!" Daemon calls to me, I turn my view from the board to and look at him. He was sitting on the left side of the classroom in the middle table with the five other girls in our classroom flocking around him like horny sluts! I ignored his calls and sit on the opposite side of him in the corner of the room. Five seconds later, he took a seat next to me.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked me.

"Because you branded me." I tell him as I pull the left side of my collar down a little, and showed him my bite marks that he put on me when we were kids.

"I was hungry." He tells me.

"I don't care!" I tell him. "Do you know why mister R is here?"

"Rumor has it that the Trinity cult is in the school." Daemon said, my eyes widen in fear at the words he just spoke. For those who don't know who the Trinity cult is, their psychopaths that hunt and kill us monsters. They believe that humens are the ultimate beings and that monsters and things non-human deserve to be burned on the cross. Trust me, these are people you don't want to mess with. I open my mouth and try to say something about the cult, but I was interrupted when Mister R came into the room.

"Attention students! I am glad you could all make it today!" Mister R said, his voice was like smooth jazz music. "We have important news to tell you! A member of the Trinity cult was spotted on school grounds last weekend. His name is Henry Joe, we were able to capture him before he got to any of you. But there is a chance that there are more cult members here." Mister R tells us. I couldn't help myself when I raised my hand in the air and said:

"Shouldn't we leave the school?" I asked, Mister R beaming eyes looked to me.

"Why?" Mister R asked me.

"I don't know, maybe because there are killers here?" I said.

"I assure you that there is nothing to fear." Mister R tells me.

"Yea, I will believe it when I see it." I said. "I've fought some members of the cult in the past, these guys are none to fuck with."

"If push comes to shove, then we will protect you all." He tells me, his words make my eyes roll.

"Your protection is a valuable as a gallon of dog snot!" I tell him, a second later my classmates made "EW" sounds.

"That's not lady like to say." A girl next to Daemon said. I turn my head and sighed. It was Tammi the fairy, another bitch on my shit list! And before you start thinking that I don't have any friends or whatever, I do. I just hate her because she is one of the blonde's best friends and it annoys me. She was also one of Daemon fan girls! Tammi had long wavy strawberry blonde hair and dark green eyes to go with it. She was the same height as me and she was as skinny as the blonde trio! Her skin was milky smooth with no freckles or pimples. She has very thin lips that she colored hot glossy pink every day.

"I am 18 years old, I don't fucking care if I am a lady." I told Tammi before looking in Mister R direction to say:

"And Mister R, the Trinity is nothing to fuck with, trust me."

"You know what Miss Ryōhō, I would like to talk to you after class." Mister R tells me. The first thing that went through my mind was... **FUCK**! **NOT AGAIN!** Everything single time R and I talk it normally ends with me feeling like crap! So when class was over, I took a deep breath and tried to pretend that I didn't do anything wrong...that didn't work.

"You are a foil-mouth, smart-ass little girl who is really pissing me off." Mister R told me, and he didn't even wait for me to stand up from my seat.

"And Tammi's a fairy, Daemon some sort of vampire/incubus demon and Monika is a mermaid, did we really need to have this discussion?" I asked, I have a horrible habit of being sarcastic when it comes to being serious, let me warned you now, I will probably be saying a lot of sarcastic things throughout this whole entire book.

"If you don't stop being a smart-ass I will cut out your tongue." He tells me before pulling out a dagger from underneath the teachers desk. He waves the blade in his hand a little but before slamming it down on the desk, making it stick up. At that moment I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Good, now listen to me and listen to me carefully. You know I hate to repeat myself." Mister R tells me. "I don't want you to speak about the cult around the other students."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because the students don't need to know about the cult."

"Then why tell us that you found a member here? Why not keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Because Henry already killed a student." Mister R tells me, My eyes widen in fear at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Are you joking?" I asked.

"One of the families under our Texas division was found chained and burned to a crisp two days ago. The family were human dragon hybrids."

"Dragon Hybrids? Aren't they like...immune to fire?" I asked.

"They are." Mister R tells me. "But yet, this family was burned to death." He says. He then moves his right hand into his front jacket pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper, he then hands the paper to me. I take the out of his hand and gagged. It was a picture of the burnt family. Three body, lying side by side with their hands chained to the ground by some sort of metal device that I could not name. The body in the middle appeared smaller than the other two, as small as a toddler's body. The bodies were pitch black with small crack of red on them, they were so burnt that I could not even see their faces. Looking at them made my stomach twist and turn into a knot of disgust and hate. Only humans would do dark things like this, my question is how did they do it?

"How did this happen?" I asked Mister R.

"We don't know, but we believe that there might have been some witchcraft involved." He tells me, I couldn't help but to smile at the comment.

"Witches with the cult? No way." I said, making Mister R grab the dagger and point the blade at me. My eyes widen a little: "What!?"

"Go." He tells me. I did not waste any time leaving the room.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: This is my VERY FIRST story that I wrote that does not relate to any shows what so every. Anyway, thank you for reading, I wanted to see if it was liked. Have a nice day, please review.**_


End file.
